


Comfort

by Khylara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Sherlock has a nightmare.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Comfort

John awoke to a nightmare.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed, automatically checking the clock on the wall. _Almost two,_ he thought, frowning. _What the..._ He turned to his companion and immediately knew. _Nightmare._

Sherlock was curled up under the covers, his eyes screwed shut as he whimpered in his sleep. he was clutching his pillows in a tight fist and sweat beaded off his brow as he tossed and turned. "John," he muttered, his voice full of anguish and need. "No...John."

John put a careful hand on his lover's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Sherlock,' he said, his voice pitched low. "Wake up for me, love."

No response. if anything, Sherlock moved further away from him as his whimpers increased. "Please...not John," he begged some unseen entity, reaching out. "Not John.'

John shook Sherlock's shoulder again, a little harder this time. "Sherlock. Come on, now. Wake up,' he said a little louder. "Open your eyes for me, love. I'm here.'

"Don't hurt him," Sherlock continued to plead, tears slowly sliding down his cheek. "Please...I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him." A sob escaped him, choking him. "Please...just don't hurt John."

John couldn't stand it any longer. "Sherlock!" he yelled, finally giving him one last hard shake.

Just when John was about to resort to throwing a glass of cold water over him and damn the consequences, Sherlock sat straight up in bed, his blue eyes wide. "John!" he screamed.

"Sherlock! Shh, now...it's all right, love," John quickly said, taking his lover's hands in his. "It's all right. I'm here."

Sherlock blinked, his eyes focusing in the darkness as he finally became aware of his surroundings. "John," he said, sighing with relief as he literally fell into the doctor's arms. "You're safe."

John slid his arms around him, holding him close. "Of course I'm safe, love," he said, running his fingers through Sherlock's disheveled curls. "I'm here with you and it's to in the morning. Safest place in London." He gently kissed the top of his head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sherlock was silent for a long moment. Finally, he said, "Nightmare."

"Guessed that,' John said kindly. "What about?"

Sherlock swiped at his e

eyes with the back of his hand. "Ridiculous," he said, sniffling. "He's dead. he can't hurt us anymore."

 _Moriarty,_ John guessed, anger sweeping over him in a sudden blinding rush. For the fiend to still be affecting Sherlock this way... "It's not ridiculous if you're still thinking about it,' he said. "It might help if you talked to me. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

More silence, followed by a heavy sigh. "Don't want to," Sherlock said petulantly, frowning still. 

_God help me, this man tries my patience,_ Watson thought as he tried not to get annoyed. That wouldn't do Sherlock any good now. "I know you don't, love. But I can't help you unless I know what's wrong." He gave his lover another kiss. "But if you don't want me to help, then say so."

Sherlock clutched John close. "No...I want you to understand,' he finally said, closing his eyes. "The dream...it was about Moriarty and what happened. What...what he made me do."

"You're still feeling guilty about that." It wasn't a question. When Sherlock didn't answer, john let out a heavy sigh. "Love...doing what you did...you saved all our lives when you did that. If you hadn't, we'd all be dead by now." 

"But I hurt you," Sherlock said forlornly. "I hurt us both."

"And I forgave you once i understood why," John said softly, stroking Sherlock's hair. "What you did took an unbelievable amount of strength and courage, love. I couldn't have gone and done it like you did."

"Yes, you could have,' Sherlock said, his voice just as soft. "You've always had the most strength out of the pair of us. I've just been clever and where has that gotten me?"

"It got us here," John reminded him quietly. "It got us to this. To us, together." Cupping his lover's face in his hands, he gave Sherlock a gentle kiss. "That is the most precious thing in the world to me."

"As you are to me," Sherlock whispered, kissing John yet again. "My John...I love you."

"And i love you, too, you daft impossible thing." he gently brushed the remains of Sherlock's tears away. "Okay now? Think you can go back to sleep/ We have a long day tomorrow.'

Sherlock nodded. Tomorrow was Rosie's first day at preschool and both of her fathers were going with her in order to ease any last minute fears. "I think so." he gave John a final kiss before settling back into his arms and shutting his eyes. "What would I do without you?"

John closed his eyes as well. "You'll never have to try."


End file.
